


Habits

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 1776 (1972), 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And Hamilton's King George, Bantering, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, This is a mix of IMA and 1776's Ben, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: King George is less than thrilled with Ben Franklin's post-coital habits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is unironic send help

“Must you light those inside?”

The King’s voice, still breathless, floated across the space between he and one Dr. Benjamin Franklin. The older man stood, already tucked back into his breeches, peering down at Frederick’s writing desk, a lit cigar dangling between his fingers.

He glanced over his shoulder very briefly, a wry smile on his face. “Would you prefer I smoke outside, Your Highness?” Franklin’s voice carried a frivolous tone, and Frederick rolled his eyes.

“Absolutely. I’m not a fan of the smell.”

“It’s imported.”

“I don’t like any of them.”

Franklin sighed and stubbed the cigar out in a discarded, empty pewter cup on the King’s desk. Frederick was lounging in bed, the picture of elegance despite having just been entirely undone by the man, an American, nonetheless.

“And stop looking at my papers.”

Franklin grinned.

Frederick patted the silk sheets beside him and rolled onto his stomach, ankles crossing over one another. Doing as he was bid, Ben moved to the bed and settled at Frederick’s side, one hand going up to card familiarly through his hair. The King closed his eyes and leaned a little into the touch.

The American shifted a little closer, and Frederick took the invitation to curl up, resting his cheek on Franklin’s thigh and peering up at him through his eyelashes.

“You’re very pretty, Georgie.” Benjamin stated matter-of-factly, hooking his thumb under Frederick’s jaw into the hollow just behind his ear.

Frederick hummed softly, eyes slipping closed. “I know.”

Franklin chuckled, continuing to smooth his fingers through the King’s hair.

 


End file.
